As first aid, a pressing belt is used to tighten against a human body, for example, during an injury, when the damaged limb might need to be tightened to stop bleeding. When any part of human body has a bleeding cut, it is called an external hemorrhage, such as, an incised wound on the wrist, an abrasion on the face or the lower leg, or a laceration of the arm. The bleeding causes the loss of blood and also the red blood cells, so that the oxygenation function of the human body will be reduced, and if the bleeding becomes very serious or out of control, it might cause shock, or even death. Therefore, stopping bleeding undoubtedly is the most important step when processing the injury in an accident. Generally, hemostasis methods may include pressure hemostasis, limb lift hemostasis, and pressure point hemostasis, and the tourniquet hemostasis is the last line of defense for limb hemostasis. The belt used for tourniquet hemostasis should be self-operating, quickly assembled, easily stored and obtained, conveniently adjusting the level of tightness, having a time alarm, combining multiple belts, and be inexpensive.
R.O.C. Patent Publication No. M256148 entitled “Improved tourniquet structure” disposes nylon fasteners located at the inner and outer sides of two ends of an elastic belt to form a tourniquet. However, when adjusting the level of tightness, this kind of tourniquet needs to be loosed first and re-bind again, so that it is inconvenient. Another disclosure is R.O.C. Patent Publication No. M254201 entitled “Buckled tourniquet”, in which the tourniquet is an elastic belt with a saw plastic plate and a saw shrink box mounted thereon and is fixed through the engagement between the saw plastic plate and the saw shrink box. However, the adjustment of length is still inconvenient and the engagement might also be released by hitting. Therefore, these conventional disclosures still have the drawbacks of unstable engagement structure, uneasily adjusted length and lacking fine tuning capability.